


Shaken

by SennaLaureen



Series: Little moments in the lifes of a double-0 and a Quartermaster [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/pseuds/SennaLaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and Bond are harrassed by a bunch of teens, nothing a double-0 can't handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: http://stilinskihalefeels.tumblr.com/post/91371829403/your-hands-are-shaking-im-fine

This fanfiction is my intellectual property. I do not give anyone permission to offer this work for download anywhere or otherwise use this fanfic for anything. If you intend to use this fic, you can contact me via vamp-girl91@web.de to ask me for permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your hands are shaking."

"I’m fine, James," Q managed to sound annoyed, even though he barely resisted the urge to run back home and bury himself under the blankets. Or better: bury himself on James’ chest.

They were on a perfect date: kino, then restaurant, where they had a heated argument about the movie they watched, and now they were on their way home. James had his arm around Q’s waist and in his coat pocket, where his fingers were entwined with Q’s. They were unmistakable a couple, for everyone to see. That’s why they summoned a bunch of homophobes, high in number and thus feeling confident enough to harrass them. It was not long before James snapped.

They left as soon as the last of them hit the ground, and walked fast for a little while, stopping only on James’ silent demand, as he halted and pulled Q closer, taking his hands into his.

"They’ll think twice now before saying any-"

"It’s not about them," Q sighed. He was equal parts shaken by that happened and embarrassed that James got to see this side of him. "It’s the violence."

James couldn’t hide his surprise. “But you are the Quartermaster of MI6, you see violence every day…”

"Seeing it on screen when it happens on the other end of the world is not the same as seeing it happen right in front of you!" Q lowered his gaze. It was so embarrassing! He’d give a lot to be able to hide his distress from James, someone who basically bathes in violence everytime he goes on a mission.

He didn’t expect James to pull him even closer, his strong arms rubbing soothing circles on his back, Q’s still shaking hands trapped between their bodies.

"I’m sorry," James’ lips pressed apologetically to Q’s neck, making the younger man finally relax and hide his face on the other man’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being safe and protected.

"You don’t have anything to apologize for. If anyone has to, it’s me," Q let a muffled bitter laugh, "for being such a baby."

"Don’t. Everyone reacts their own way to violence, it’s not an indicator of courage or anything."

Q let James hold him for a little longer, before he pulled back. His hands weren’t shaking anymore. He kissed James, slowly, as it was their way to say thank you, before they decided to go home, where they spent the night cuddled together under the blankets.


End file.
